City of Soundless Runes
by Musikat12
Summary: Set during City Of Heavenly fire Sebastian persuades Clary to come with him, claiming he has a new plan. This includes turning Clary into a part demon. Meanwhile the vampires are rebelling against the Clave with Simon's help. Will Jace find her or does Clary not need finding? Rated K Sebastian-Clary Alec-Magnus Isabelle-Simon
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, my first fanfic. I'm a Clebastian shipper! Enjoy!**_

_Ama me fideliter, Fidem meam toto, Decorde totaliter, Et ex mente tota, Sum presentialiter, Absens in remota._

_Love me faithfully, See how I am faithful, With all my heart and all my soul, I am with you, even though I am far away_

Clary glanced at the angel wings in the institute. The message read: I'm coming. Sebastian was coming. Coming for her. And he was going to kill everyone she loved. Nights nowadays were filled with eerie silence and she felt utterly alone. Jace couldn't touch nor hold her so she would shiver her way through the night, listening to nothing but her own breathing.

Since Jace had the heavenly fire inside him, she was not able to kiss him. All she could do was look at his dark eyes and blonde hair and usher herself into holding back from her boyfriend. Only a few months ago, they were brother and sister in love but now: this felt worse.

Every night, she would look at him sleep, touching his burning skin lightly, hoping the fire would somehow go. The silent brothers were doing the best they could but Jace was still as hot as a burning stove. How could his skin be so pale but yet so warm? Clary sighed that night and drove away from him, lurching onto her itchy pillow. She thought about the wings. Could they fly away back to the angel?

A small thought came to mind. Whoever Sebastian had hurt was going to make him pay. She was suddenly worried about him for a flinch of a second but then shook her head vigorously and closed her eyes.

After hours of restless sleep, Clary fumbled for the weak bed lamp and pulled on a trench coat from her old clothes. This coat brought back memories. It smelt of her and Simon. Before all this had happened. She would go everywhere with it, hung back gracefully against her shoulder or wrapped tightly around her small waist. It still trudged reluctantly to the floor as she piled her pillow back into its position. She gazed at Jace who was sleeping soundlessly and left the room.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as she stepped into the kitchen. A small candle was lit on the table as Clary drove her hand onto the kettle, preparing herself some sweet Camomile Tea. Her mum used to make her Camomile Tea when she was ill; the Twinings one from downtown. She stirred the tea with a small spoon that was barely seen from the hot liquid. Clary handled the tea and drew it to her lips.

"Are you enjoying yourself there?" a cold, muffled voice came from the corner. It was familiar. The figure stepped forward. It was Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the escape

_**This is my second chapter- it's much longer than my first but… yeah. I hope you like it! I need some ideas for what happens next so please help me out!**_

Sebastian's white, wispy hair hung down to his eyes neatly but from further away, she could see the orange of the pupils. Clary, in shock, spilt most of her tea on her arms and swore, wincing at the pain. She set the cup down hard and searched around for a paper towel. Sebastian ran to her, handing her one and she viciously took it, avoiding contact with him.

Her hands began sweeping one another to wipe away the liquid. Her arms were red and swollen from the heat. After what seemed hours of wiping away the tea, Clary spoke.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" her eyes met his. He smiled slowly.

"I came to say hi." Clary snorted loudly.

"Sure, you came all this way to say hi, great." She added sarcastically. He moved closer to Clary and she automatically moved back, bumping into the kitchen cupboard.

"Clarissa, you really do know how to make an entrance. I sure sweep you off your feet." He laughed. Clary also laughed uneasily and then looked at him.

"Ok, enough humour, what are you really doing here?" she looked at him nervously, fidgeting with her arm. Sebastian frowned and slowly took Clary's arm.

"I want you to come with me." He pleaded her gently. Clary slowly stepped side wards, heading for some back up.

"Um, I need to go so…" she shifted quickly to the exit, still looking at him directly. Sebastian's gaze changed.

"Why don't you like me?" he looked completely emotionless, his skin white, matching his hair. Clary sighed.

"I _do_ like you." She regretted saying that and swore, thumping her head softly at the wall. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Aha, you admit you like me," Sebastian's grin quirked up again as he edged towards her. His smile was beautiful. His face was warm again. Clary's gaze fell slowly. Clary took a deep breath, meaning to scream her mum's name but suddenly, Sebastian's hand was clamped on her mouth and he was slightly crushing her with his weight.

"Don't you dare shout anyone. Please, just come with me and I'll tell you everything. Please, Clary, I won't do anything." Sebastian was almost enticing her with his pleading eyes. She sighed as he let go of her and she nodded slowly. She felt like she wasn't frightened of her brother.

"Only this time, Sebastian, only this time." She warned him in a humorous way. He laughed gently and grabbed her hand, heading for the door.

The night was still. The world was sleeping. Clary and Sebastian's footsteps were the only noise coming from miles away. The soft clop of Sebastian's shoes comforted Clary as they speed-walked along an alleyway. It was thin and smelt of garbage. Clary wrinkled her nose in disgust, looking at the leaking drainpipes on the side of it. Sebastian was walking sower now, sensing something. His eyes widened as he screamed.

"GET DOWN!" Clary fell to her knees, clattering into a blue bin. Her knees were bleeding from the grey gravel digging deep into her. Her head poked sneakily around the bin and she saw a three-headed demon, wandering through the alleyway. She could hear its raspy breathing and sucked in breath quietly. Where was Sebastian?

Sebastian looked up at the demon, still crouching. The demon was blind. It wouldn't see him as long as he made no sound. Sebastian, though, couldn't control his ragged breathing very well and gave up, reaching for his sword and slaughtering the demon's foot. Although the demon was large, it drooped down, shrieking. Its three green heads were gawping in pain. The demon grabbed Sebastian in its hand and flung him onto the brick wall.

Clary gasped as she caught sight of Sebastian. He hung limply on the wall, his eyes vaguely open and his limbs bent in different directions. His forehead was covered with dried blood.

The demon started charging at Sebastian once more but Clary jogged up behind the bin in front of Sebastian, slashing out her sword from her belt. It was a long silver one that reflected the peaceful moonlight in the distance. As the demon stroke at Clary, she ducked elegantly and threw herself onto the creature's back. Sebastian stared in awe as she clung onto the beast, digging her fingernails into his scales. Clary's sword plunged into the demon's neck and it fell, screaming loudly. The scream seemed to echo. As the creature fell, so did Clary, ending up on the floor with her arm broken.

Sebastian dragged himself to her, staring at her in a wondrous and sweet way.

"You saved me back there." Sebastian managed to suss out only that before drawing out his stele.

"It's okay, I'll do it." Clary gasped, wincing at the pain in her arm but Sebastian was already pressing down the stele on her shoulder. She felt the familiar pang rush through to her but was distracted as Sebastian balanced his other hand on her bare shoulder lightly. Clary sucked in a breath before moving away when the iratze rune was complete.

"Thanks." She mumbled as he handed her the stele.

"Now me," he said steadily. Clary looked at him. His skin was rough and scaly around his arms and a cut was set above his forehead, bleeding a large amount. Clary gulped as she rested her hand on his chest and started tracing the healing rune on his sensitive neck. Sebastian remained completely emotionless but his eyes were large and thin with envy.

"Jace is lucky, you know?" he sighed as the rune on his skin was finished, black like a stencil.

"What do you mean?" Clary stuttered, embarrassed. Sebastian frowned.

"You have great skill and all Jace wants to do is protect you but you can save his life with the click of your fingers." He stated casually but his expression was stern. Clary tucked a tuft of her hair behind her ear slowly, letting her eyes tear apart from his.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, not meeting his glance. She had moved away from him, not noticing.

"You actually care?" he was holding a grudge, his voice hoarse but there was humour in him.

"Seen as though I just saved your life, I reckon I've proved that I _do _care about you thank you very much even though I hate to admit it. One other thing: you're an idiot." Clary grinned remotely. Sebastian laughed a little too loud; his laugh was cute and quick. This expression was the nicest one Clary had seen of Sebastian. It really _did_ suit him.

The alleyway was completely deserted so Sebastian finally stood up, limping heavily. Clary grimaced and yanked his whole arm, wrapping it over her shoulder so his weight was on her and lightly held his waist. Sebastian smiled, limping less as they stumbled out of the alleyway.

Sebastian's body was warm and kept Clary warm despite her thick trench coat and after a while, his arm curled more tightly around her shoulder as they walked onto the next road.

"Sebastian, this might be the most stupid question I have every asked but where are we going?" Sebastian's eyes were full of laughter and had turned a crystal blue like an aquamarine stone. Clary hated looking at his eyes; she would melt when she gazed into them but she kept her cool.

"To a motel; then we are going on a trip to Los Angeles tomorrow!" he grinned a big grin, his cheeks full of colour. Clary's eyes lit up. She had always wanted to go to LA.

"Yes, just yes! How come?" her lips were quirked up in a large smile. Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm glad you like the idea. Me and you are going to slay all the demons in the world." Clary's eyes looked shocked and surprised.

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" she shouted, letting his arm sag down on her shoulder.

"Yes, we are going to save humanity. Clary, I betrayed Lilith; I got out of her control. I don't want to kill humanity, I want to save it. I want me and you to be the only demons living in the whole world. That means we'll be the most powerful." Sebastian yelled at her helplessly. Clary looked at him, bewildered and angry. Her small face was red with fury as she backed away from him quickly.

"What do you mean me and you? I'm not demon, I'm part angel." She spat at him, turning her back to him.

"Clary, I'll tell you everything; absolutely everything. Don't you want the danger gone? Don't you want to protect your friends?" his voice was rough and rose but his eyes were worried and scared; scared Clary would leave him. He loved her so much. Clary sighed and shuddered.

"This better be good." She added before heaving his arm up on her shoulder again and sulkily heading towards a sign Pennsylvania Motel. She could tell Sebastian was smiling at he; a cold but warming smile.

The entrance of the motel was a battered mat with a faded Welcome Home sign printed on it. Clary brushed her feet briefly on it before opening the metal handle of the door. The reception of the motel was a tiny room. A small, wooden desk took up most of the room with a single 1970s telephone placed in front of it. Nobody was at the desk so Sebastian casually approached it, ringing a broken bell in front of him.

A plump lady sashayed across the room. She had silver hair, like Sebastian but hers was of age. Her glasses were slipping onto the tip of her long nose and she quickly pushed them up; they fell down immediately, her nose like a hill for a sledge.

Clary couldn't help laughing at her nose but kept her mouth shut, just smirking. Sebastian stepped forward.

"We need two rooms next to each other please." He stated at the woman.

"Sorry lad, one room's all we got." Her accent was Texas. Sebastian looked at Clary who started shaking her head, mentally scared about sharing a room with Sebastian. Sebastian smiled coldly.

"We'll take the room." He said. Clary's face was red with annoyance and she had put her hand was on her head.

"Um, actually, it's okay; there will be another motel somewhere near here." Clary's voice was panicking. Sebastian snorted loudly.

"We'll take the room thank you very much." The lady looked confused but raised her hand towards a box lift to her left. Clary groaned and followed Sebastian into the lift.

He started laughing at her.

"You really don't want to share a room with me." He said during pauses pf laughter. Clary couldn't believe he found it so hilarious.

"As a matter of fact I don't. There is only one bed." She sighed.

"Hey, chill, I'll take the floor." He chuckled and his smile made her shudder.

"No, _I'll_ take the floor. Besides, you're hurt and I've completely healed." Clary argued, looking him in the eye.

"Okay, you really know how to make a gentleman look un-heroic." He laughed again. They went up to the last floor, skimming down a wide corridor and halted at the room. It was tiny with a box-shaped TV and a king-sized bed squashing the rest of the space.

Sebastian leaped onto the bed, making himself comfortable after kicking his muddy shoes off. Clary took off her shoes too and looked around for a large amount of flooring she could crash on.

"Wait, I thought you were joking about the floor thing; it's ok, you can go on the bed too. I'll stay on my side." Sebastian exclaimed with humour in his eyes.

"Okay then, I'm exhausted." Clary sighed and nestled herself onto the bed, her head turned towards his. They weren't that far apart. Clary shuddered under the thin blanket, realising how cold she was.

"Hey, you look cold." Sebastian said and slowly moved towards Clary, placing his arm around her body. Clary paused, terrified but then eventually shuffled into Sebastian's chest, burying her face into his warmth.

"Thanks," she murmured and then fell asleep in his arms. Sebastian looked at her. Her eyes were softly shut and she looked calm and beautiful; so beautiful. Sebastian needed her. Her held her even tighter in his arms and kissed her forehead gently and then he too fell asleep.

Tonight Clary had no nightmares; just peaceful small dreams in between waking up. Every time she woke up, she would remember she was in Sebastian's arms; not Jace's. Sebastian looked peaceful whilst he slept; a small vulnerable boy with a handsome face. His hair sagged down when he slept, not making a noise. Clary reached out and gingerly started to stroke his hair. It was thin and soft. She finally looked away into the corner of the bedroom and saw a dark figure stepping closer and closer to her.

Clary had had countless nightmares about Sebastian lurking in her bedroom soundlessly but this time, it wasn't Sebastian; it was Jace. She screamed at the top of her lungs and Sebastian's eyes shot up.

"What's wrong." His voice was shaky and panicking. She could feel his grip on her tighten and her breathing hitched a little.

"Jace; he was right there." Her finger was pointing at an empty corner, trembling like mad. Tears were streaming from her face and her cheeks were flushed to a bright red. Sebastian looked bewildered.

"Clary, Jace isn't there. It was probably a nightmare." Inside, Sebastian was dancing. Clary had had a nightmare about Jace; the apparent love of her life. His thumb brushed away Clary's tears and she sagged into him, quietly weeping. Her hands were tight across his stomach. Sebastian curled up, trapping her with his legs and tucked his chin on top of her head.

"Hey, it's okay." His voice was soothing as he started stroking Clary's red hair. Clary tensed but leaned into him. Day had arrived and a small sunset was peeking through the window of the motel room. A streak of sunlight dazed onto Clary's hair, making it look like fire. His hair was also glistening like a haunting moonlight.

Clary wasn't sure what to make of Sebastian anymore. He could be loving but he could scare you; your worst nightmare. Clary was sure that she wasn't scared of Sebastian but she couldn't help shiver in the half-demon's hands even though they were warm and glowing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys, thank you for reading my fanfic! I really appreciate it and I'm thinking of making it serious as in finishing it. I really need ideas though like awkward moments with Clary and Sebastian maybe. Also, I want to add my own characters (only one or two) because I can't really control what Clary or any of the other characters can do because they already have personalities: comment on what you think please!**_

Jace had woken up, fumbling at where Clary's little hands could be but then got up, finding the bed was empty. He went down for breakfast and saw Jocelyn perched on a high kitchen stool, nibbling at her nails.

"Where's Clary?" he asked her. Jocelyn whipped her face around to him spitefully.

"I don't know, you were supposed to be looking after my daughter, fool!" her voice was small but scared. Jace's eyes widened.

"Isn't she with Isabelle and them?" Jocelyn shook her head annoyingly and looked away from Jace with hate. Luke came in.

"No sign of her in the institute or at Simon's." his voice sounded gruff and emotionless.

"Jocelyn do you think-" he paused as Jocelyn's eyes watered.

"No, keep looking; maybe she went to see Alec and Magnus." Her voice was panicking. 'Since when would Clary visit Alec and Magnus?' Jace thought but decided not to say this out loud. His heart was beating hard; it felt like it was a pain at the back of his throat. He ran out of Clary's house to the institute on a random vampire motorbike parked on the middle of the road. Nowadays, vampires were moving to homely places as they had gotten the gifts of being daylighters; with the help of Shadowhunter blood provided in exchange for help with the war against Sebastian.

Sebastian. No. Jace was afraid of what Sebastian would do to Clary. The institute was completely empty but Church led him to the library where Maryse was scanning through books. Piles of books were scattered on the floor; all on angels. Piles of books were scattered on the floor; all on angels. Jace had noticed Maryse had been going mad lately with her divorce and the angel wings. She wanted to know how Sebastian had physically cut off angel wings; the most powerful creatures except God himself.

"Jace, what can I get you." She said drearily. She was tired with almost purple bags sinking low under her ageing eyes. He came closer to her.

"Clary's missing, Maryse. I know it's Sebastian. How do I find him?" he could feel his own pressure of his voice getting to him. His hand ran drowsily across his greasy hair. It had darkened due to the poor shampoo he had been using; strawberry fun shampoo was going to have to wait.

Maryse sighed.

"I don't know." She said quietly and that was all Jace needed. He would find Clary by himself; all by himself.

Sebastian's hand pushed his weary clothes into his small rucksack, pushing them in a heap deep in.

"Sebastian, I thought you could do that portal thing and then go anywhere." Clary remembered whilst she too was squashing clothes into her slightly smaller bag. He had lent a few t-shirts to her. They were big on her but they had funny phrases on them like: warning I do dumb things and I'm a teenager… what did you expect!

"I thought it would be much more fun if we did it the mundane way." Sebastian grinned at her sheepishly, looking at the t-shirt she was wearing saying I'm not short; I'm fun-sized on it.

"This t-shirt really suits you shorty." He laughed. The top came down to my knees followed by my own blue jeans. Sebastian looked at her. She looked really cute with his top and her red curls in a half pony.

"Shut up or I'll start calling you Sebby or something like that you nutter." She laughed, lightly pushing his shoulder. They left the motel quickly and started walking again.

"Can we at least get a car?" Clary moaned, her short legs already tired. They had walked a mile down an abandoned road with only two cars so far parked at view. Sebastian sighed and scanned around.

"Alright: Honda or Toyota?" he asked, looking at the two cars in unison. Clary gasped.

"Wait, are we going to steal a car because I am amazing at stealing cars? Toyota, by the way, duh!" Sebastian looked at her with disbelief. Clary strolled down to the car, simply opening the Toyota and clambering in. Sebastian's mouth flew open.

"H-how did y-you do that?" he gasped. Clary rolled her eyes and pointed at the rune drew. The rune she had used to unlock Jace and also used to destroy Valentine's ship.

"I used the rune to unlock the car, duh." She said ironically, "I'm driving, besides, you don't look so good." Sebastian smirked at her remark and climbed in next to her. She started the car and headed out to the nearest motorway; they were heading for Los Angeles.

Magnus poured out the whole of his glitter onto the floor. He needed a new look; something he could impress Alec with. He had already tried to gel his hair and decided it looked could sticking up like he had seen jocks done in cheesy high school movies. Chairman Meow was purring in the corner of the room for attention. Magnus collapsed into his chair.

So far, all he had done was his hair and he had put on some badass clothing that he had thought looked similar to what Shadowhunters wore. Now he needed to get some cooler body glitter. His was a dazzling purple but what he wanted was silver. After rummaging through his glitter supply, he came across some gold glitter. That would do. As he heard a knock, he dunked it on himself and hurtled to the door, opening it with a dramatic pull. It was Alec.

Alec's face was wide and shocked. Magnus leaned across the door and tried to smile in a flirting way. Instead, he missed the door and landed on a heap on his carpet.

"Magnus, what the hell happened here?" Alec snorted, looking at Magnus who had shrugged himself off.

"Y'know, tryin' somethin' new." He said a little nervously.

"You look amazing." Alec breathed. Magnus' eyes lit up.

"You think so?" he asked. Alec moved closer and kissed him slowly. Magnus felt the warmth of his lips.

"Yes, you look badass." He whispered. They drew in at the same time for another kiss but just before their lips touched, the doorbell rang again. Magnus sighed and moved away, leaving Alec smiling. Isabelle was at the entrance.

"Guys, Jordan and Maia saw Amatis walking around in an alleyway." She cursed, feeling a little exhausted. Alec pursed his lips.

"Amatis was stranded; still evil though. She said that Sebastian had left her; all of his Shadowhunter creations in fact. I think he has a new plan. Oh and Clary got taken by him _again_. Damn I hate that guy." Isabelle added. Her hate for Sebastian was too much. She hadn't even met the guy but apparently he was creepy so she had no intention to.

"Okay, I am sick and tired of helping you kids out but I do it again and again, you should really thank Alec. He's the only reason I've been doing it." He brushed his lips against Alec's who was now smiling helplessly. Isabelle rolled her eyes and wandered past them into Magnus' lounge.

Magnus' house was probably considered Jace's nightmare but Isabelle didn't mind how messy it was. Apparently you couldn't find anything when the whole place was tidy according to Magnus. She heaved herself on the red couch although Chairman Meow was glaring at her like a spy. Isabelle noticed the cat had the same eyes as Magnus'.

"Where's Jace?" Alec had silently walked into the lounge. Is hair was messed up but it was black so you couldn't tell.

"In the institute; He's finding a way to get Clary back. Hey, do you think Sebastian actually likes Clary?" her eyes scanned her brother's. They were crystal blue like the ocean. She could see why Magnus loved his eyes.

Sebastian looked at Clary, curled up in the car seat like it was the most comfortable place in the world. Her hand was propped up behind her hand but her other one held itself loosely near the edge of her seat. He reached out and wrapped his hand around it. Her palm was cold and clammy.

She was beautiful; her hair spraying like spitfire. She was just like him; identical. When she did something, she never turned back, when she said something, she never apologised; she never wanted to go back in time or to rewind what she did. That was a gift; a gift he had too.

Clary's face stirred a little and Sebastian let go of her hand quickly. He also made himself at home, resting his head on the misty car window. The night sky was blazing with fireworks. It was bonfire night; he had forgotten.

"Clary, Clary, wake up!" he shook her violently. Her eyes shook open and then her mouth flew wide open at the view. A Chinese lantern flew alone in the sky through all of the fireworks. It was like it told a story about how life goes on with a bang. The lantern was a person flying past the colourful; fireworks representing how precious life was.

Her legs swung out of the car urgently and she ran out onto the field next to the road. Sebastian dashed out to catch up.

"Clary, what are you doing?" he was breathing heavily now. She still ran, her hair flying like a firefly.

"I'm following the lantern; I want to see where it goes." Her face was glowing with happiness and her eyes were luminous green like the disco glow sticks Sebastian saw at a school disco once. He had never seen her like this; she was happy. She felt like she was flying. A bird; a phoenix.

"Come on then, let's see what life holds." Sebastian grinned. It was the biggest grin Clary had ever seen. They ran out into the distance like they were angels.


End file.
